<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patch you up, everytime you bleed by ElliotStark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061824">Patch you up, everytime you bleed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotStark/pseuds/ElliotStark'>ElliotStark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve/Tony random one-shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Harley Keener-centric, Hurt Harley Keener, M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotStark/pseuds/ElliotStark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley gets bullied</p><p>Tony saves the day .</p><p>That’s it<br/>That’s the fic</p><p>+ emotions </p><p>Because emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve/Tony random one-shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patch you up, everytime you bleed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suck at summaries, I know.</p><p>But everyone gets bullied as a kid, like every freaking one !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley clutched his bag straps tighter as he walked through school corridors. It was chaos like expected that wasn't what phased him what phased him was something that he didn't expect, the bullying.<br/>He was the adopted son of Tony and Steve stark-Rogers , who'd dare to hurt him ? Turns out many people would love to hurt him.</p><p>He kept his head down and continued walking making sure that he didn't bump into someone and remained unnoticed, two things that he should've done the moment he entered this school.<br/><b>The bully was hovering over his limp body on floor </b>he shook his head to stop the flash back. Leaving behind a trail of tears on floor he finally reached the school med faculty.<br/>The nurse was a grumpy woman she grumbled about "kids...fight...blah blah" everything was fading into a background noise. His eyes were distant and yet he was focused on the memory<br/><b>"I am sorry I didn't mean to bum-" he heard a loud thump as he was thrown on the wall "you know what kid ? Save it ! Because I know you did it intentionally and now you'll pay" before harls could explain himself a punch met his jaw and he was being beaten the crap out of him</b></p><p>he came out of the trance </p><p>Due to a harsh pat on his knee "go to your class !" The nurse scowled at him "and don't fight ! I won't patch you every time you bleed" <em>I won't patch you every time you bleed </em>the words stung but he nodded anyway<br/>He sat in his class, feeling stares make holes in him like people are trying to make stories, brewing up tales on how his t-shirt has blood on it.</p><p>
  <em>No one wants truth, they want spice in a story.</em>
</p><p>His eyes glistened with the little un-shedded droplets that hung to his lashes, he closed his eyes, making the lashes collapse and allowing The tears to go free.<br/>A drop on his book, he pulled at the sleeve of his long shirt and tried to soak the tear on a the book. as an desperate attempt to dry the tears he rubbed his sleeves harshly on the page. A loud creek was heard, the page was torn...just like him,<br/>He tried to rub the memories away and he got torn <em>just like the paper </em>he stood up and closed his book, tucked it in bag and hung his bag over his shoulder <em>I won't patch you every time you bleed </em>he stood up and ignoring all the murmurs and shouts from the teacher, he left.<br/><b>"Are you gonna run to daddy now ?" </b>he stopped in his tracks "<b>he hates you" </b>he closed his eyes again and fisted his hand.<br/><b>do you know why people bully ? To prove that they are not weak, to assert dominance so, if you ever get bullied don't let the bully's words get to you, trust me I have experience </b>his pops' voice soothed the pain a bit, he took out his phone, his fingers trembling over the caller ID <em>this is pathetic can't you solve your own problems ?</em>he curled his fingers in ward <em>if not now they'll hurt you forever, forever </em>he clicked the call button and let the phone ring...<br/>"Hey harls ! I was planning some shakes and burgers after school, will you be free ? And then we can go to this park and maguna and Petey pie will be there so we can also go to that carnival you wanted to go to — harls ?"<br/>Harley contemplated his decision but it was too late now "dad" he squeaked "c-can you wick me up ?" He hiccuped "pl-wease ?" Tony sweared under his nose about cutting someone's head "I am there" came a gruff voice from the phone as the gold-titanium alloy suit opened in front of Harley.</p><p>Harley ran into Tony's arms as the older comforted the crying child. "Goldilocks you gotta tell me what's wrong" a chill went through Harley's body <em>what if he will hate me for not being strong </em>he paused, completely, no tear left his eyes nor did his body shake "blue eyes ? C'mon tell me I won't be angry, alright ?" <em>I won't patch you every time you bleed </em>he rubbed his eyes clean <em>but he won't be angry, he will be there to patch you up, right ? "</em>w-will you b-be th-ere to patch me up if-f I bweed?" Tony kissed his forehead "always bub"</p><p>Let's just no one messed with Harley after that day</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell someone if you are being bullied.</p><p>Do it</p><p>Because I said so</p><p>I am always— mostly right.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>